The Last Ring
by MasterNick201
Summary: A ring is found, may it be a ring of men, or a new ring of power we do not know...


Many years after Saurons defeat, and the last of the ring bearers sailing off into the Grey Havens, there came a new evil. Mortal men had found a ring. One of the mortal rings that supposedly were destroyed or lost.. But it wasn't. It was found in the Glittering Caves, deep within, deep underground in a secret passage. Legolas and Gimli were assumed in the Grey Havens, because they sailed off from middle-earth long ago. The men who found it were Aranth, Heungedom and Frellin. Frellin was only heir of Sauron. He was related only a small amount, Sauron had spawned his great- great grand father and put his blood into them, before the One Ring was destroyed. Unluckily his great-great grandfather escaped, and lived. Now Frellin had found the mortal ring. He didn't know what ring it was, but it glew blue. His friends picked it up before he could reach for it. Frellin overwhelmed with a desire for the ring drew his sword and before his friends knew, they were dead. Frellin picked up the ring from the corpse. He put it on, and he felt an enormous power. "No!" a voice cried.  
  
  
  
The Last Ring  
  
  
  
By Gold Fire Nick  
  
In Squeal to Lord of the Rings, by J.R.R Tolkien Email me with your suggestions and comments at goldfirenick@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
The Start of a New Evil  
  
Frellin felt great power after putting on the ring. He didn't bother to bury his friend's corpse because of the evil blood in him. The blood of Sauron. The blood of Sauron told him to go, and destroy Gondor. He demised all the people who helped kill Sauron. He walked silently out of the Glittering Caves, knowing that he had to summon his people and conquer everything. A horse clad in mithril and the rider in chain mail armor awaited him outside the Glittering Cave's Entrance.  
  
"Are you friend of Aranth, he said you were here with him, I have been sent by King Aranil" The Knight told. "Alas! He is dead! He was killed in the caves behind me." Frellin spoke hiding a smile. "Who killed him?" The Knight asked. "Frellin, heir of Sauron the Great!" Frellin yelled smiling and jumping up onto a rock and showing his ring. "All shall bow before me and the enemies of Sauron shall fall at my knees!" The Knight drew his sword. "All the rings that were made so many years ago are destroyed expect for the Elven rings! They are far beyond reach!" The Knight roared holding up his silver sword shining in the sun. He didn't want to have a killing on this beautiful land, which used to be Gimli, the Dwarf's. "Alas! That is what I thought also! But this! This is one of the Mortal Rings! I do not know how it got here, but it was ment to come to me!" Frellin yelled. "And now, I shall use the power for evil, and you shall be my first subject!" "You shall not get away with this! In the name of the Kings of Gondor I shall slay you and bring the ring back to the king, and make sure it gets destroyed!" The Knight said raising his silver sword. "You made the wrong choice, you could have ruled with me! But now, I command you to ride bury the bodies inside this cave, and give me your horse!" Frellin said. The Knight started to speak but the power of the ring overwhelmed him and he set off to bury the bodies. Frellin smiled and mounted the Knight's horse, and rode off past Helm's Deep and rode to Minas Tirith. Frellin hated sunshine and happiness just as Sauron did. He demised all the plains he could see, so beautiful in the eyes of an Elf. He hated the golden flowers, and the tall trees. He looked at the ring. He wanted to consider it his, but he didn't know what he should consider it. He then named himself Sauron II, deciding that it was his, and knowing the story of his Great Great Grandfathers encounter with Sauron. As he rode non-stop through the night and the day, he ignored many people calling for him, asking for him to stop for a bite. He ignored that an owl was following him. He ignored a voice inside of him telling him that someone was coming, or going to come. He approached the Gates of Minas Tirith. Two guards in plate- mail walked up to him. They were tall and slim, one he thought might be a girl because her hair was coming out of her helmet. "Speak your errand." The male knight said standing on the side of the horse. "I am Sauron the second! Let me through I wish to see the King!" Sauron II replied hastily. "Sauron does not have a heir, and if he did I would kill him just like my great grandfather King Elessar lead the troops to the gates of Mordor and defeated Sauron." The female guard yelled in a commanding voice.  
  
"Yes, but I have found the last mortal ring!" Sauron II yelled, jumping off his horse and onto the sandy ground. "I shall rule all the lands, the Elves are gone, the Dwarfs are not willing to help you, and I shall rule over all middle-earth! And you, daughter of Aragorn you shall rise with me!" "You are wrong! I am a half-elf and I have chosen immortality. Your ring cannot control me; you shall die at the feet of Eoywn, daughter of Aranil, son of Aragorn!" She yelled drawing her sword, to Saurons disbelief it was the sword that was broken, the sword that was reforged by the Elfs. "Its.its..the...sword...that cut Saurons finger, removing the ring." Sauron II muttered. "Yes it is." Eoywn said putting it back in its sheath smiling, showing her pearly white teeth, at that moment Sauron II realized that he would die at her feet if he didn't do something fast.  
  
  
  
Part 2 The Capture of Minas Tirith  
  
Sauron II looked up upon Eoywn's face, shining in the daylight. For in her eyes everything good was beautiful and when she saw Sauron II she saw evil. Her grandfather's voice echoed in her head about not drawing her sword unless it was truly needed. But her thoughts went back to Sauron II. But it was too late. Sauron II had commanded the people and guards around to seize Eoywn. Eoywn tried to fight them off. She didn't want to hurt them because she knew they were good, and an evil person was using a tool ment for good. She was dragged into a dungeon at the deepest dungeon of the Citadel. Her sword and armor was taken from her.  
  
Sauron walked into the city. People bowed as he walked by. He walked into the castle. All men were overwhelmed by his power. He found the King of Gondor at the Pelennor. "Surrender Gondor or I shall force you too!" Sauron ordered him. "Never, for I am the youngest son of Aragorn of Arathorn. I do not know who you are or how you got here but you bring evil. I sense it." King Aranil screamed, and the whole hall echoed with his voice, then everything got dark, and only the candles remained to light the hall. "I am Sauron the second! I have the last mortal ring, greatest of all 9. You shall fall before me," Sauron said. "Yet but why does your daughter hold the sword that was broken, which is now reforged?" "She, is immortal, I choose love over immortality, I shall die, but she is more powerful than me and shall live forever. I gave her the sword after my fathers death." Aranil said mournfully. "But if you say what is true, we shall duel, and we shall see who will be the King of Gondor. No evil shall win!" he finished drawing his sword out of its sheath. His sword was made of mithril and so was his sheath and kite shield. His sword glew blue in the face of evil, and its name was Griffin named after the mystical creature he saw when he was a lad. Sauron drew his sword, a long iron sword, and a small iron kite shield. He approached the King and they fought. The clash of the swords made the hall scream, for no battle had been fought in this hall after Denethor II. Suits of Armor fell, and pictures broke at their feet. Finally Sauron had his sword at Aranil's neck. "If you kill me, you shall eventually die, the Dwarfs and Halflings shall kill you. If not a man shall kill you." Aranil cried to the laughing Sauron. Sauron pulled back his blade and in a flash of red light Aranil was headless and dead. The candles went out. All was black. Nothing shined or glew in the whole city. Nothing was beautiful. Sauron picked up the Kings crown and placed it on his forehead. The once beautiful crown had an evil and upsetting look upon Saurons head. Sauron climbed to the highest tower in the city and he saw Rohan. He saw all the cities of Gondor. He raised his hand with the ring on it, he glew red, and everything as black. Everyone in all the lands looked towards him, even if they couldn't see him from where they stood. Sauron II felt great power as all the people of Middle-Earth bowed towards him. He knew his power could not be overcome.  
  
Part 3 ¿Mithrandir¿  
  
Several days past since Sauron II took over the Kingdom of Gondor and Middle-Earth. The skies were always dark, and there was never a dawn or dusk. It was always night. His people began to despair, and mourn for the sun; his power could not stop them from doing so. Yet Sauron II had something else on his mind. A rider cloaked in white was seen riding past the Glittering Caves, with a staff in one hand and a sword in its sheath at its side. He looked young, the scouts also said. Sauron II never knew much history about Gondor or Middle-Earth, so he summoned a scholar to tell him about the time when Sauron was alive. He discovered that Gandalf; the Grey was Sauron enemy. Gandalf took over the council after Sauruman betrayed Middle-Earth. His friend, Frodo Baggins destroyed the one ring. That Sauron II knew. Sauron II heard more news about this man. He defeated a group of 25 men he had sent out to retrieve him. All the men died expect one, that one man came back and told what he knew. Sauron II was scared, for the first time since he had gotten the ring. Sauron sent his army after the man, but as he sent them out, the man met Sauron II in his throne room, killing everyone guarding it. The man bashed into the room and yelled "Frellin! Take off the ring, it is not yours nor your destiny!" he yelled. "Foolish man! This is my destiny! Sauron's blood is in me!" Sauron II yelled back. "You cannot control Middle-Earth with that ring! There are other creatures and beings out there. That you do not know about. They can overcome you!" The man yelled walking farther into the room. "I command you go to!" Sauron II yelled, holding up his hand, witch upheld the ring. "You cannot make me go! I have greater power than you fool!" the man yelled holding up his hand revealing one of the Elven rings, Narya the Great. "Gandalf?" Sauron II muttered. "You can call me Gandalf if you wish. I am a, how do I say it? Gandalf in a new body, a new life. But that is not to be discussed now! Give me the ring!" Gandalf yelled. "No! Guards!" Sauron II yelled. "You do not deserve the name of Saurons heir! You shall fall and I shall be back Frellin!" Gandalf yelled then stormed out of the room. Frellin was scared from that day forward. He stayed in his throne room for days. He has his food brought to him as usual. One month, in Shire reckoning, boats were docked outside Minas Tirith. Sauron II sent his growing army down to the docks to meet the people as he thought was coming out. But not all that came out were people. The first to come out were Elrond, Gandalf, and then Legolas also looking the same as ever. Then Gimli, with a white beard and hair, his Ax still on his belt. Then out came Frodo and Sam, both old, taller than a normal hobbit, but they looked fragile and weak. Then out came Elfs, many of them. Tall, muscular ones. Sauron's army backed off, most panicked and ran when they saw the Elfs. "Will I have to bring this ring also to Mount Doom?" Frodo joked to Elrond happily. "No Frodo, but we have an important job to do here. Frellin is another person who wants power, and has received it. He has used it for evil. We are needed. I disagreed with Gandalf, but I took his council and came." Elrond spoke looking down at Frodo. "I wonder if we could go to the Shire after this is through?" Frodo said. The Army went outside the city and camped there. Sauron II was inside, looking out, scared and trying to think what he would do. He would have to give up the ring or die if he didn't escape. Sauron II ran out of his throne room and into the city. He took his horse and went to the back wall of the city, closest to the mountains. The wall had a big hole there that kids had made and made bigger for many years. He galloped through the hole, and into the mountains. All was still dark, but the sun seemed to rise in the distance. He rode for many days until he reached Rohan. After Sauron II left the city, Gandalf and the ring-bearers went up into the Throne Room, looking for Sauron II. When they discovered he wasn't there, they sent Elf Scouts to look for him in pairs of 5 throughout the city and the lands of Gondor. The people of Minas Tirith were going back to normal slowly, as the power of the ring got farther away. But they would only be able to tell so much, and do little. "The Fellowship, shall set out again, this time with a different goal." Frodo said. "But 4 members from the Fellowship are dead, the Fellowship has broken up, and rejoined. Now we are rejoined again." Sam said back to Frodo as they walked through the Gates. "And Gandalf has parted and come back quite a few times too, right Frodo?" Gandalf asked. "Yes, you have. I can't believe you an Istari, but never told anyone!" Frodo replied. "Aragorn knew, I tried to give him the ring so it could be passed on. but he didn't accept it and made the right choice. He knew I was an Istari and it was my destiny. He was wise" Gandalf replied looking around the city. At that moment a tall, lean elf came up to Elrond and spoke in Elfish to him. "My friend here, says Sauron II has left the city, scouts have seen him heading for Rohan." Elrond replied dismissing the Elf. "To Rohan then!" Gimli yelled walking up behind them with Legolas. "Gimli, are you sure? You don't like to ride that much!" Legolas laughed. "I want to make the best of the years that I still have! Let us go!" Gimli said rubbing his ax against his hand. After Gimli said that, they all knew they were going to Rohan.  
  
  
  
Part 4 Slaying of the Elves  
  
They road onto Rohan, leaving some of their army at Minas Tirith. The sky darkened at they approached Rohan, and screams of pain came from the direction they were going. They weren't screams of men, elfs or dwarfs. "Orcs." Legolas muttered, stopping his horse. "But how?" Frodo asked looking far into the distance. "Alas evil remains." Gandalf spoke riding up to the front of the army. "They are massing, but Sauron is gone, Saruman is dead, there is no evil that could summon, corrupt or make Orcs. I cannot believe this." Legolas cried.  
  
"We could of never cleansed the world of evil, it was impossible. We could only cleanse it for periods of time, the time is up." Gandalf said swiftly "But we do not know of what is to come they may have a larger force than us." Legolas cried, and they started heading forward with the thought of war in their minds. It was a dark day, it was almost like the day Minas Tirith came under siege. Yet, the fields were green and everyone would be happy, but the sky darkened. "How can he use the ring? The one ring is gone!" Frodo yelled startled as he realized this. Everyone stopped. Their faces, looked expressionless. They didn't know how Frellin was doing it. They all realized there must be some power left over. "The power of the land, that the ring was forged on?" Legolas cried. "I do not know." Elrond spoke "Nor, do I." Gandalf said. "A council should be in order!" Gimli yelled. "We don't know what this ring can do, and we don't know who he is! The Orcs are approaching us now. They can see us! We must decide fast, our fate is near!" "I know who he is." Gandalf muttered. "Many years ago Sauron made an heir, as he called it. He had spawned a human, and put his blood into the human. The human would have Saurons knowledge, and Saurons spirit would be able to speak to him from the other side. But the human, or Saurons spirit could not detect where any rings were. He only had Saurons knowledge, which he knew in that present moment. The man was set free after the blood was put into him. I believe it was also a spell. Radagast the Brown could of done it, or helped. Anyway, the man married and breed. The power of Saurons blood grew weaker in every generation. Frellin is the great great grandson." "So he is heir of Sauron, in a way. And someone has been building up Orcs. They were waiting for us to come back!" Gimli said. The Orcs grew nearer. The army was ready for battle. Screams came from the Orcs; they were screams, not of pain, but of Orcs laughing. Their laughter was horror to the Elves and Dwarfs. To men, it sounds as if someone was dying. The sky grew darker. The Orcs were approaching fast. They could all see the blue and blackish faces of the Orcs. But beyond them, the Elves saw another evil face. Frellin. He was laughing, behind the Orcs. He held his hand high, his ring shone. That disgusted the Elves. They saw more than just a human with the ring of power. They saw a Nazgul. Frodo did also, but he was not afraid of Frellin, but the ring he bared. The armies collided. Screams broke out, arrows flying everywhere. Gimlis war ax could be see gleaming after every kill. Legolas' bow was shot, and it seemed he shot it every second because of his speed. Frodo and Sam were old, yet had the strength left to defend them and be in war. The battle raged. Elves and Orcs fell to their death. The Orcs were out powering them. The Elves were falling back. Frellin was still, behind the Orcs and was happier than ever. He was glad when he saw an Elf die. He did not know why though. Many Orcs with mithril swords came to the front line, they were heavily armored. The elves had not expected this. They were slaughtered in minutes. Less than 200 Elves were left. They retreated. The Orcs followed them. Only few escaped alive that day. Their names are here.. and forever shall be in the Red Book.  
  
Frodo Sam Legolas Gandalf Legolin Son of Legolas Halide Elf Lord  
  
Part 5 Unexpected Help  
  
Out of the ones that escaped from the battle, there help could be no more. It seemed all had been lost. Frellin had overpowered the Elves. He did not know. He did not understand how he controlled such a great area of land, without practice with the ring. He did not know. For he did know that using the ring takes time, and he had little time to use it and it seemed he had mastered it. For Gandalf knew that also. He had studied the rings for years, and he did bare one of the Elven Rings. Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Legolas, his son Legolin and Halide, one of the Elf Lords that was one of the first Elves to enter the Grey Havens. They rode solemnly back to Minas Tirith. Their speed was fast, yet it was a sad ride and it seemed, as they would never get there. Three days after the battle, they arrived at Minas Tirith. Elves greeted them, happily, yet wondered what happened to everyone else. Gandalf told them what had happened, and all were filled with grief. Many elfs died that day due to the grief of loosing Elrond, and other friends. That night, in the citadel of Minas Tirith, Sam ran to Frodo, with an idea, that they could try, in order to save Middle-earth from evil. "Frodo! The Shire has grown over the years we've been gone. We could get help from them!" Sam yelled as he approached Frodo, who was looking out of a window, into the black sky. "You think? That so many hobbits could slay Orcs? They aren't much trained in the art of archery, or swordsmanship!" Frodo said. "You would think wouldn't you? I set up classes for that. All hobbits that are above the age of 14 Shire reckoning, would know. Merry and Pippin taught some of it for a while. King Esslar let some of his men in to help them also. We do have a chance Frodo sir!" Sam cried. "Amazing Sam! You did all that?" Frodo answered surprised, now turning around and facing Sam. "Yes, and we can also get help from the Dwarfs. They'd be upset that Gimli son of Gloin is dead." Sam added in, he was now very happy. "I'd like to see The Shire again. But after this war is over. We need two messengers, to ask for help." Sam started. "Three. To three places, The Lonely Mountain, Dain and The Shire. I do not know if Moria is civilized. We should send messengers over there maybe also. Gandalf? What do you think of this?" Frodo asked. "Moria, gladly is rid of the evil that was there and Dwarfs do live there. We shall have many Dwarfs help us if they come to our aid. Their kingdoms are at stake. The Orcs could over power them eventually. Orcs breed much faster than Dwarves. But I do not know if they still have those Elfs in capture." Gandalf spoke swiftly with a gleam of hope in his eye. Frodo spoke to the three Elfs that came with Gandalf and Legolas (Who was now talking in Elvish to the other three elfs about something); "Elf friends! We need one of you to go to each of Dain, Moria, The Shire and The Lonely Mountain. Ask for their help. Tell the Dwarfs and Hobbits what has happened. Tell the Dwarfs specifically, that Gimli son of Gloin was killed in the recent battle. Tell the Hobbits that Frodo son of Drogo and Samwise Gamgee has returned. Ask both of them for forces." "Yes, they shall be off. My son Legolin shall be the forth Elf to go. He shall set off at once." Legolas spoke for the other three. "But how!" Gandalf yelled coming back out of deep thought. "How could he control them? Was he controlling them, or were they just doing it on their own will?" "Who?" Frodo and Legolas asked. "That is not of discussion at the moment. I must find out more. I may not be back." Gandalf spoke, and he was off, his White Cloak and garments disappearing from sight. And with that the Elfs went off after he had gone of out their eyesight. "Things may be looking up from here Sam." Frodo said somewhat happily. "Yes sir." He replied into the night. Seventeen days after the Elfs were sent off. 3 of them came back. The one who went to the Shire, Legolin hadn't returned yet. The Dwarfs were coming. 15,000 Dwarfs from Dain. 5,000 from Moria. And 3,500 from The Lonely Mountain. Personally the Elf that had gone to Dain thought 15,000 was a little much, but the Dwarf-Lord insisted. The son of Gimli he was. His name, Dremil. He was aroused by this news, and insisted 15,000 men and himself. When Frodo and Legolas heard this, they were happy. Yet Frodo didn't not know Gimli had a son. "Gimli had a son?" Frodo asked Legolas as they stood on the walls on Minas Tirith looking into the horizon. "Yes, he married after you and Sam left middle-earth. He did meet King Esslar before he died. Thou Dremil was only a baby. Gimli left him with his mother in Dain. After Gimli came with me to the Grey Havens, Dremil became Lord of Dain in some years. And he still is now. Thou he did not know his father much he was upset by this. And Gimli left a note for Dremil to see. It read;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dremil-  
  
I will come back to see you. I have gone to a place over the seas with my Elf friend Legolas. If I do not return take care of your mother. Always show respect to Elfs, Hobbits and Men, they all are amazing creatures. Come to their help when needed as long as it is sensible. Best Luck.  
  
-Your Father,  
  
Gimli  
  
"Legolas finished telling Frodo what the letter had said. "Elfs have amazing memory I see." Frodo laughed. "Not all Elfs. But most." Legolas replied as they kept walking on the wall of Minas Tirith. It looked unusual to see a Hobbit and an Elf walking on a wall together talking. But to the ones that knew Legolas or Frodo, it did not seem odd. 


End file.
